Désespérément Vôtre
by Nara Suri
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno es una estudiante de Derecho que parece tenerlo todo: Amigos, familia, éxito y un novio esplendido. ¿Que pasa cuando la señorita perfección se enamora de alguien no tan perfecto? Autobiografía.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto, la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su **TOTALIDAD.**

**Notas del autor: **Terminando un año y con un nuevo proyecto. Sin embargo, creo que este fanfic si tenía que escribirlo, es un desahogo y he de confesar es completamente una autobiografía. Todos sucedió tal y como se cuenta y creo que debía decirlo. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Désespérément Vôtre.**

**Capítulo I**

**Bonjour, je vais vous présenter ce garçon.**

**Nara_Suri.**

Otoño- Invierno de 2011,

Tenía 16 años cuando me fui de casa y concurrí a vivir sola a Tokio. Pese a no haber sido fácil convencer a mis padres dejar que su única hija se fuese a vivir sola a una ciudad tan grande, logré sin problemas pasar el examen de admisión de la Universidad, razón por la cual a los señores Haruno no les quedo más remedio que aceptar, todo claro con el compromiso implícito de visitar Konoha regularmente.

Irse de casa no es fácil, dejar todo lo que has vivido mal que bien toda tu vida para ir a probar suerte, realmente no lo es. El salir de la comodidad de tu hogar, dejar tu cama, tu habitación, tus recuerdos y tu historia para ir a seguir escribiéndola no es para todo el mundo, pero Konoha siempre había sido un lugar muy pequeño para mis grandes ambiciones, y habiendo las posibilidades de costear mi ida de casa lo mejor era que siguiese mis sueños.

Para entonces llevaba casi 11 meses con mi novio Sasuke. Era todo lo que yo quería guapo, alto, de buena familia, inteligente e interesante. Y eso precisamente es quizás el porque él y yo pudimos seguir en una relación a distancia. Éramos –pese a ser jóvenes, personas acostumbradas al éxito y a pensar en grande, y naturalmente estábamos enamorados. Sin embargo, nadie reprocho nada cuando él se fue a China a seguir con sus estudios universitarios y tampoco cuando yo me fui a Tokio. En el fondo ese idealismo y frenesí del primer amor nos llevaba quizás a pensar que las cosas duraran para siempre. Teníamos un plan, terminar nuestras carreras, vernos de vez en cuando, cursar maestrías en el mismo país, vivir juntos y casarnos a los 30 años. Simplemente todo parecía tan fácil.

Desde siempre he sido una chica comprometida y vale…algo ñoña. Mis notas son impecables, mis registros actividades extracurriculares son impresionantes y mi oratoria es excelente, en conclusión y sin ánimos de parecer arrogante o presuntuosa reúno las calidades para ser la mejor en mi profesión, es por ello que yo Sakura Haruno con 16 años empecé a estudiar Derecho en la Tōdai en el año de 2010.

Así después de un año estudiando logré el forjarme una reputación y empezar a enfocar mi carrera. Todo parecía perfecto: había perdido 15 kilos, tenía amigos geniales y pese a no estudiar ni residir en el mismo lado, tenía a mi novio del instituto que estudiaba en China. Quizás por ello en su momento nadie me habría vaticinado como se darían las cosas y dónde irían a dar las cosas para el año siguiente.

Comenzare por decirles en esta historia Sai supo de mí antes que yo supiese de él. Para entonces ya yo iba en el segundo año de Derecho y mucho tiempo después supe que efectivamente él y yo que compartíamos una pequeña clase magistral con otros 120 estudiantes en el primer semestre de ese año 2011. Fue allí, en esa misma clase de investigación jurídica –donde yo Sakura Haruno fui la alumna estrella y constantemente dejaba en ridículo a él pelmazo de Ebizu mi profesor del área. Esa misma donde Sai conoció de mi persona y de mis logros, y quién sabe si algo de mi historia.

En aquel tiempo él no me interesaba. Mi mente estaba ocupada en alguien más y en mis estudios. Me encontraba metida en mis proyectos de clubes de debate, presidencia escolar, y concursos interuniversitarios de oratoria y en cuanto a mi vida personal tenia los amigos que quería y una relación de más de dos años, y una pronta visita de mi amado.

En el segundo semestre de ese año, coincidimos por primera vez en dos clases: Laboral I y Civil IV, pero no fue hasta mediados de dicho semestre que repare en él. Sai no es típico tío que llama la atención, pese a ser bastante atractivo, era a su vez introvertido, callado, jodidamente tímido, enano, borde, amargado y sospecho que hasta bipolar, sin embargo cautivo mi atención con algo en especial, Sai se parecía mi novio Sasuke.

Vale lo acepto. Ver a Sai en mis clases era como ver una versión de menor estatura y de piel más bronceada de Sasuke. Tenían sus diferencias, el estilo de Sasuke era sexy, constantemente traía el cabello alborotado y Sai era más conservador. Además su mayor y sustancial diferencia era efectivamente la altura, Sasuke era un hombre de metro ochenta y Sai pese a su metro setenta de estatura no llegaba a ser lo suficientemente alto para mí que media lo mismo él. Para mí al ser una mujer naturalmente alta cualquier hombre de menos o igual estatura que yo un enano. Sin embargo, sus gestos eran idénticos y tenían las mismas manías, pese a que Sasuke tenía un carácter más tosco. Y bueno, vale por más enfermo y pervertido que suene ambos tenían una buena retaguardia. Sí, soy de esas románticas que aun les mira las nalguitas.

La primera vez que repare en la presencia de Sai fue antes de una clase de Laboral I, no recuerdo el mes ni la hora, pero puedo decirles que era jueves. Yo me quejaba a viva voz de un trabajo de Penal I, materia en la que detestaba a los profesores.

−Malnacido hijo de la puta que lo parió−gritaba quejándome como siempre. − ¿10 citas bibliográficas? ¿Es acaso que el capullo de Orochimaru se cree que yo tengo tiempo para andar haciendo sus pendejas? ¡Como si en esa puñetera biblioteca hubiera libros muy actuales! ¡Maldigo a él y a toda su puñetera descendencia con el maricón de Kabuto!- Hinata y Tenten me escuchaban muertas de risa. En ese momento una mano masculina tocó mi hombro.

−Conozco una página donde puedes descargar uno de los libros para el trabajo, ahora solo te faltarían 9…-me hizo la explicación en la que yo ni siquiera repare.

−Vale, gracias− dije algo extrañada. Él se sentó con Matsuri una chica la mar de rara diagonal a Hinata y a mí, justo a la izquierda de Tenten. − ¿Y este tío quién es?−pregunte bajito y ellas se encogieron de hombros tan desconcertadas como yo.

Poco después, supe su nombre. Y no fue sino hasta una clase de Civil donde me di cuenta el pavoroso parecido que tienen él y Sasuke. Son tan parecidos que hasta podrías decir que son gemelos. Sin embargo, solo me dedicaba a mirarle de manera inocente, bueno vale y a su trasero de manera pecaminosa. Yo era feliz con Sasuke pero hacia más un año que no nos veíamos. Siempre había una excusa y eso empezaba a cansarme. En mitad de ese semestre fui al Concurso Nacional de Oratoria por una semana y al regresar Tenten estaba indignada.

−¡¿Es que puedes creerlo?! ¡Esa mal nacida pecho inflado de la Tsunade me folló! ¡Tengo un 0! ¡Y todo es culpa de ese pendejo! ¡Él sabía la respuesta! ¡Ojala se le exploten las tetas!-gritaba histérica.

La clase de Tsunade sensei era una de mis clases preferidas. Ella era una rubia de metro setenta, con senos descomunales, cuerpo de infarto y la mujer con más estilo que yo haya conocido jamás. Hinata y yo adorábamos sus tacos, sus vestidos y sus bolsos de marca. Ella era suelta a la hora de hablar, y una mujer jodidamente sensual, de esas que pese a ser completamente heterosexual sientes como si te coqueteasen. Ella no solía preguntar en clases y si lo hacia las participaciones eran completamente libres, así yo siempre le salvaba el pellejo a todos aquellos vagos como Tenten que no leían ni los títulos de las voluminosas sentencias que ella solía dejar para estudiar. Sin embargo, en la semana que estuve fuera en Kyoto en el Concurso de Oratoria al no tener ningún voluntario –entiéndase por este a mí, para que le hablase de sus sentencias decidió tomar la lista de clases estampillando unos cuantos 0 a más de la mitad del curso. Hasta que después de semejante masacre ese chico Sai levanto la mano tímidamente y le hablo hasta de las firmas en la sentencia. Tenten por supuesto se lo puteaba con ganas.

−No sé porque te gusta ese tío, es un puto ñoño y sobra decirte que un pesado− ella puso los ojos en blanco seguimos tomando café.

−Yo no sé de que hablas, a mi ese tío ni me va−le espeté molesta. –Solo me recuerda a Sasuke es todo−le dije mientras tecleaba en mi teléfono hablando con el susodicho.

Y era cierto, en aquel tiempo yo no estaba interesada en Sai. No le veía como hombre, no le pensaba a menudo. Solo me gustaba observarle, era muy callado. El solía sentarse en la primera fila en clase de Tsunade, justo delante de mí. Bastante reservado siempre parecía analizar demasiado a todos y enseguida me di cuenta que realmente Sai era un hombre bastante inteligente. Sus notas no bajan de 4.0 sobre 5.0, se sabía las cosas casi que de memoria, pero había una constante que no encajaba... él tenía materias abajo, es decir no daba enteramente las materias de el IV semestre. Y eso era bastante raro, además que no le había visto sino hasta ese semestre, cuando yo podía decir que conocía a todos los que habían empezado conmigo incluso los que ya se habían atrasado.

− ¿Y de donde salió ese tío?− un día tomando limonadas en la cafetería llego el tema.

−Vieras que él iba en el semestre de Sui− Suigetsu había sido mi pareja en el Concurso Nacional de Oratoria y habíamos hechos buenas migas. –Se cambió de psicología después del primer semestre, volvió a derecho dos semestres después, por eso tiene algunas materias abajo.- decía Mohegi. – ¿Cierto que está como un tren?− Tenten casi le escupe la limonada encima.

−Pues para mí no es más que un enano cretino y cabrón.− dijo Tenten. – además ¿Lo habéis escuchado hablar? Parece que tuviera un pepino dentro del culo. Os juro que es gay−

−Es un buen tipo, pero compite mucho con su hermana− al parecer Mohegi le había hecho el trabajo de inteligencia completo. –Ya sabéis, Sai kun se mata estudiando su hermana Setsuko está en la lista del decano y al parecer su madre le riñe mucho por ello, según escuche. Además que se mete unas trancas horrendas− a esta historia le faltaba algo, Sai no me parecía ese tipo de tío que se embriaga hasta perder el conocimiento.

− ¿Habéis escuchado eso Sakura?− sabia iba a decir algo vergonzoso. –Le gusto chupar tanto como a ti− le entorne los ojos. Vale, si me gusta beber pero no por ello puede juzgarme.

−Bah…está comprometido−dijo Mohegi algo decepcionada. –Su novia es horrenda, también es del semestre de Sui kun− recién descubría que el también tenía pareja.

¿Cómo sería aquella chica? Me entro un poco de curiosidad, sin embargo no me puse en la labor de inteligencia. Andaba demasiado emocionada porque al fin Sasuke kun me había dado fecha para su visita. Al parecer vendría en 2012 dado que su madre Mikoto ya se encontraba del todo bien con el cáncer que le había descubierto el año pasado, el pobre Sasuke la había pasado muy mal con ello y yo había tenido que estar con él en las buenas y en las malas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la vida trajo la casualidad y conocí a la novia de Sai. Un buen día iba con Suigetsu acompañándole a hacer unas vueltas por la universidad en el edificio del Maestrías más puntualmente. Entonces el saludo a una chica. Metro y medio, cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda en una coleta desaliñada y las pintas más horrendas que hubiese podido ver en mi vida.

−Saku te presento a Ino chan−la chica que inicialmente me miraba de manera dulce entorno los ojos enseguida.

−Un gusto Sakura Haruno−dije tratando de ser educada.

− ¿Así que tu eres Sakura Haruno?−vale que no entendí aquello. Ella se acomodo el reseco cabello y se dio vuelta.

−Nos vemos luego Sui kun−dicho esto se marcho. Vale, que me pareció extraña pero no dije nada.

−Esa es la novia de Sai, creo que esta en tu semestre− ¿Qué? La tipa lucia terriblemente mal arreglada e insípida, y aun que Sai no fuese el _idol_ de la universidad tampoco era tan feo para una chica como esa. –Debe andar en sus días ella no suele ser tan grosera− él intento hacer un chiste al respecto pero la verdad yo no le di importancia.

Ese semestre fue rápido, realmente no recuerdo nada del otro mundo salvo esos sucesos puntuales. Porque a decir verdad Sai era realmente reservado y salvo la vez del libro para el trabajo de penal no hablamos de nuevo. Sin embargo, por causas ajenas a mi terminaba sabiendo mas de él de lo que quería y de su horrenda novia. Ino Yamanaka inevitablemente se convirtió en objeto de nuestras burlas desde que Yoruichi asevero que tenía cara de sirvienta y que sus atuendos eran claramente un atentado contra la moda.

Así en el invierno de 2011, después que decidí descongelar mi cupo para el semillero de investigación en Derecho de la universidad, empecé a ver la lista de mis nuevos compañeros en la comodidad de mi habitación en Konoha, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver el nombre de Sai entre ellos. Telefonee inmediatamente a Hinata con las manos temblando.

−Te vas a morir−le dije.

−¿Ha vuelto Naruto de Corea?− preguntó emocionada. Naruto era mi mejor amigo en aquel entonces, y Hinata estaba muerta con él.

−¡Que le den a Naruto! ¿Adivina quién es mi nuevo compañero de Semilleros?−le pregunte chillando.

−No lo sé… ¿Naruto?−

−Necesitas un terapeuta− le dije hastiada. –Este tío Sai, el de Laboral−

−¡Santa mierda!−chilló emocionada. −¿Qué vas hacer? Sasuke kun viene a visitarte en enero− de solo pensarlo se me ponían las piernas como gelatina.

−Pues nada, Sai solo me parece lindo− dije sonrojada. –Además que yo amo a Sasuke kun y nunca lo traicionaría−

Y era cierto, Sasuke era mi primer amor. Jamás le traicionaría, sin embargo el saber que Sai y yo estaríamos en la misma clase donde somos los únicos conocidos me emocionaba. Era un mero desliz inocente, como una pequeña paja mental. Y finalmente vino enero, y Sasuke de nuevo no volvió a Japón.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

**Twitter**: _**Hmesschic**_ y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto, la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su **TOTALIDAD.**

**Notas del autor: **Este capítulo me ha puesto de la piel de gallina recordando como comenzó todo, cada detalle y cosa que pasó. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo espero que no se aburran. Muchas gracias por sus reviews me alegra que les haya gustado :D. ¡Feliz navidad!

* * *

**Désespérémen****t Vôtre.**

**Capítulo II**

**Ma Vie avec cet Homme.**

**Nara_Suri.**

Invierno 2012,

Dicen que a veces existen personas que sin permanecer mucho tiempo en nuestras vidas dejan una huella imborrable. Ese es el caso Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien fue mi profesor favorito y murió en enero, días antes de enterarme que mi novio no vendría a visitarme. Él, pese a haber sido el primer profesor con el cual yo había perdido una materia y de haber manchado mi Kardex para siempre, era uno de los hombres que más quería y respetaba. Y quien sentencio en una de sus clases que sería yo el mejor abogado especializada en comercio que él habría de conocer jamás, todo esto ante los celos de Naruto quien siempre busco su reconocimiento. Ante este desolador panorama se dieron las convocatorias al Mundial de Oratoria, donde obtuve el segundo lugar asegurándome un cupo al lado de Yukari Hasayaka una chica de esas que parecen unas modelitos y al parecer me odiaba.

Yukari había sido mi monitor en el área de oratoria y había ido al Concurso Intercontinental de Oratoria, así que supongo que haberle ganado el cupo a su antigua compañera siendo que yo solo había ido al nacional no le había caído muy en gracia. Así, inició formalmente el primer semestre del 2012 donde ya yo empezaba mi V en la universidad.

Sai y yo coincidimos en dos clases de nuevo: Civil V y Laboral II. Además del famoso semillero que era todos los sábados. Así, decidí llevar las cosas con calma e ir despacio, él era un hombre irremediablemente tímido y según su nivel de nerviosismo era extremo, tanto que el profesor de oratoria –materia que dio con una amiga- le mando a sentar en plena exposición. Por ello, me decidí a buscar alguna excusa tonta para hablarle, en el estúpido semillero que comenzaría para febrero.

Tenten y yo cogimos la moda de sentarnos junto a la ventana en el salón de Laboral II los viernes, lamentablemente Hinata no estaba con nosotros porque la habían bajado de semestre, al haber perdido por segunda vez Civil III así que solo seriamos Tenten y yo este semestre en clase de Tsunade.

Uno de esos viernes de enero, en esa clase él susodicho apareció. Vale, esperaba que se sentara delante de mí como lo había hecho todo el semestre pasado en esta misma clase, pero estaba vez fue él quien se sentó tras de mí, y eso me hacía sentir incomoda.

−¿Qué hay? Soy Saito Kinomoto−juro que ese trago de saliva ha sido el que más dolorosamente ha bajado por mi garganta. − ¿Tu eres Sakura Kinomoto, que no? Te apellidas igual que yo− ¿Ok? ¿Donde había quedado el tío que es tan tímido que no se atreve a hablarle a nadie? ¿Desde cuándo era tan efusivo con némesis?

Mi nombre es un nombre tan común que hasta me pone de nervios, y venga que siempre he estado acostumbrada a que haya por lo menos dos o tres con mi mismo nombre. En mi semestre éramos cuatro: Sakura Kusugano, Sakura Shinguji, Sakura Kinomoto y yo, Sakura Haruno. Cada una de nostras parecía ser la antesis de la otra: Kusugano era una de esas chicas que podía llegar a ser muy violenta pero en general prefería estar lo menos posible en la universidad, lo cual la había atrasado en unas cuantas materias; Shinguji era una de esas pijas con delirios de grandeza que había venido de transferencia de Kyoto y que lo único que le interesaba era graduarse lo más pronto posible. Esta chica en particular era de esas personas elitistas pero de una manera peculiar, era una elitista intelectual quien solo te hablaba si consideraba que eras tan inteligente como ella. Sin embargo, de las tres la que más detestaba era a Kinomoto, es una de esas tías con cara de aburrimiento que se siente un escalón superior en la evolución, además que parecía siempre competir implícitamente conmigo y que detestaba sus comentarios irónicos. La mejor amiga de Kinomoto es Tomoyo, una chica que va algo atrasada, quienes Naruto y Tenten piensan que son pareja pero aun no han salido del armario.

−Así es− le dijo ella.−¿Crees que seamos familia? Kinomoto no es un apellido muy común− le perdí cuidado menuda conversación de pringados. En ese momento entre Tsunade sensei entró y empezó la clase.

La clase termino a eso de las 10 y Tenten sugirió ir a ver películas en la filmoteca. Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia allá hemos pillado a Naruto. A quien me nació molestarle.

−Que tío mas rancio ese que te gusta− me abrazó como solía hacerlo. – De verdad que es un empollón− yo le entorné los ojos.

−Ya uno no puede decir que alguien es medianamente lindo porque enseguida creen que una se quiere meter en sus pantalones− me hice la ofendida. –Solo se me parece a Sasuke es todo. Así que corten el rollo con que me gusta y eso también va para ti−me dirigí a Tenten.

−Bah…vieras cuando le empezó a hablar a Kinomoto dije "bien tigre tu puedes"− Naruto era un escandaloso natural. –Le suelta el rollo del mismo apellido y os juro que dije voy a tomar apuntes, la tiene clara. Es decir, todos sabemos que Kinomoto es una calienta braguetas y que hasta un tío como ese podría echarle mano−Tenten lo interrumpió.

−Vale y si es tan fácil ¿Por qué no le has echado mano tu?−no pude evitar carcajearme. –señor súper follón−

−En fin, en pleno ligue el pendejo le dice "¿me recomiendas un libro?"− Naruto imitaba la voz de Sai.

−¡Júralo!− chilló Tenten en una sonora carcajada. –Sakura ¿Cómo es que te gusta ese pringado?−

−¡Váyanse a la mierda! ¡Ya me hincharon los ovarios!−iba largarme a mi casa.

−Neee Sakura chan no te pongas así−me dijo en un puchero. –Yo se que al único tu quieres es a mi−me besó la mejilla y me dio un abrazo.

−Por supuesto−era broma. Naruto y yo solíamos darnos esa clase de juegos. –Entonces ¿Vamos a ver la película?−

Sí, esos eran mis amigos y en general esa era mi vida como estudiante de V semestre. Clases, trabajos, parciales, sueños, amistades y bueno algún otro enredo amoroso. Para entonces, Sasuke y yo andábamos bien, es decir no teníamos ningún problema en general, solo lo básico y por lo cual una pareja que no se ve hace casi dos años, celos.

Sasuke era un hombre muy posesivo y constantemente nuestras personalidades chocaban por ello. Yo era una mujer libre que amaba mi independencia y en parte el no tener a mi novio en el país me ayudaba a sentirme sin ninguna atadura, sin embargo nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza engañarle, y créanme cuando les digo que no por falta de oportunidades sino de ganas. Sin embargo, él se sentía inseguro cada que yo salía a la calle o me iba de fiesta siendo que él no era un hombre de salidas, ni de bebida.

Uchiha Sasuke era a los ojos del mundo el novio perfecto. Era atento, caballeroso, un dulce conmigo, no bebía, no salía, su idea de diversión consistía en jugar en línea y en siempre trataba de integrarme. Pero la perfección de Sasuke no encajaba a veces en mi mundo. Yo era en términos generales un adolescente normal: tenía 18 años, me gustaba beber, salir de fiesta, ir al cine, leer, escribir y fumar de vez en cuando. Al juntar nuestros mundos era bastante difícil, mas por separado, pese a que siempre llevaba mi celular conmigo y podía conectarme con él esto algunas veces no llegaba a ser suficiente.

Cuando llegó febrero vinieron con ellas las festividades. En Tokio se celebraban festividades para esta época y las pre-fiestas eran llenas de desfiles, disfraces y alcohol. Así que el viernes había quedado con mis amigas de ir al desfile y Naruto como siempre nos había sacado el cuerpo. En esas un correo electrónico llego a mi celular antes de irnos al desfile.

−Me cago en la puta madre−dije con mi basto vocabulario lleno de improperios. –Esta gente de semillero de investigadores no tiene vida−dije a Tenten y Hinata.

−¿Ahora qué te paso?−preguntó la morena.

−Pasa que tengo clase mañana a las 9:30 am. y hoy es el desfile ¿Es que estos profesores no tienen vida social?−

−Que mierda, parece que alguien no podrá beber hoy−

−En tus sueños− le dije antes de irnos al desfile.

Esa noche la pasamos de lujo y salvo el pesado de Neji el novio de Tenten fue una noche estupenda. Sin embargo, al día siguiente en la mañana pese a no constarme levantar si tuve que lavarme el cabello debido a el revoltijo de harina que traía, además que de tanto gritar en el desfile termine con disfonía y resfriada.

Ese día tenía un vestido naranja suelto strapless, un cardigan café, un collar dorado y sandalias doradas. Mi cabello estaba mojado aun por la lavada matutina y no llevaba maquillaje, de hecho era muy raro que lo usase. Mientras caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos hasta el salón que parecía estar en el último circulo de infierno, Sai Kinomoto pasó a mi lado.

−Buenos días−le salude casual.

−Buenos días Haruno− me extrañó que se supiese mi apellido, pero bueno no era tan extraño siendo que habíamos compartido ya clases.

Él iba más rápido que yo y arribó primero, yo simplemente camine hasta ese sótano allí estaba Rock Lee y Sai hablando.

−Sakura san ¿Tu también estas en semillero?−me interrogó.

−Sí, descógele el cupo.− Me encogí de hombros −Lo tengo desde III semestre, solo que se me cruzaba con el curso para ser monitor− le expliqué.

−Yo voy por el segundo modulo ¿De qué eres monitor?−me preguntó Sai inspeccionándome.

−Investigación Jurídica−dije simplemente. –Dios sueno como un travesti−dije en mal chiste por mi clara disfonía.

−Ha de haber estado buena la fiesta−me dijo él ojos de bicho.

−Bah, nada del otro mundo. Usualmente me voy a Konoha en las festividades y este año he decidido ir, aunque no me ha parecido nada de otro mundo− dije para ambos. –Yo quería saber que tanto hablaban de eso que se formaban peleas y eso, terminamos bebiendo en la terraza de Tenten−

−No sabes lo que dices mujer, esas peleas son horrendas− me dijo Rock Lee.

−A mí también me hubiese gustado estar en una, ha de ser divertido− Saito siempre me sorprendía, no sabía que tuviese un espíritu tan aventurero.−A mí tampoco me han parecido nada del otro mundo las festividades, yo me quede acá arriba por los lares de la universidad bebiendo con unos amigos−

−Es que lo bueno esta mas al centro, donde se forma el verdadero desorden−le dije. En eso la profesora nos interrumpió y nos dirigió al salón

Los estudiantes de semillero éramos 14 en total, sin embargo el único que era de mi semestre era Sai y bueno Rock Lee que tenía algunas materias conmigo. Al resto, les conocía pero no éramos muy amigos. Así Lee y Sai se sentaron en la última final y yo sola en la segunda, el aire acondicionado en ese lugar era una mierda. La maestra mandó a por el técnico a ver si le arreglaban, por lo que a Sai tuvo que cambiarse de silla al estar atrás de la caja de fusibles.

−¿No tienes calor con eso puesto?−se refería a mi cardigán. Yo negué con la cabeza. –Yo me ando muriendo de calor− me advirtió y le sonreí coqueta.

−Creo que me he resfriado igual−le contesté.

−Tienes una letra muy bonita−me dijo señalando la hoja donde yo escribía.

−Supongo que gracias.−él empezó a teclear por su teléfono y yo le perdí cuidado.

El aire lo arreglaron a la mitad de la clase y empezó a enfriar como la mierda por lo que empecé a temblar como un móvil en vibrador. Saito me observaba divertido por el rabillo del ojo mientras escuchábamos la clase. Hasta que él rompió el silencio.

−¿Tienes frio?−me preguntó.

−Sí−le dije.

Si Saito Kinomoto hubiera sido Naruto o cualquier otro amigo le abría abrazado buscando calor, no obstante hacer eso con este tío que apenas le hablaba el día de hoy, era sumamente vergonzoso.

−¿Mucho frío?−era la quinta vez que me preguntaba.

−Sí−le dije ya con mala leche.

−Sai−Temari una chica a la que yo conocía del curso de monitores y que iba un semestre más arriba que yo, le llamó. –Tengo frío−le dijo. Él la atrajo para sí y ella se acurrucó contra el buscando calor. Yo solo entorné los ojos, él puto era bastante cariñoso y yo ahí cagándome de frio.

Ese día termino extraño aun que sentí como si hubiese avanzado millares y una estúpida sonrisa se curvo en mi rostro toda la semana, donde espere ansiosa que fuese el próximo fin de semana para vernos otra vez pese a que él pareciese cada día más cercano a Kinomoto y se pasease de mano agarrada con su novia la tal Ino Yamanaka.

−Deberías andarte con cuidado que te puedes enamorar− me dijo Hinata una vez mientras tomábamos un par de batidos de chocolate en la cafetería de la universidad. –Mira que puede dejar de ser solo "el tío que se parece a Sasuke" para que te fijes en él−

−Bah es imposible−le expliqué. –Sai no te niego que me gusta, pero no le veo como hombre, así que de eso nada. Solo me causa curiosidad.−le aclare.

Ni siquiera yo misma en ese momento puede anticipar que me tragaría no mucho tiempo después todas mis palabras.

El siguiente sábado tuvimos un taller de creatividad. Un viejito algo estrafalario nos empezó a hablar de la innovación y lo importante que era generar nuevo conocimiento. Entre eso nos dio unas formas con la idea de ayudar a conocernos.

−Solo pueden usar el nombre de cada persona una sola vez para llenar el cuestionario y tienen 10 minutos− nos informó.

El cuestionario tenía algunas preguntas como "¿Dónde vives?" "¿Tu libro favorito?" o cosas por el estilo. Cada quien estaba en lo suyo buscando demasiado tímidos para hablar probé preguntar a viva voz.

−¿Alguien vive cerca de la 90?−pregunté.

−Yo−dijo Chitanda Eru una chica de un semestre más arriba que también conocía del curso de monitores. Enseguida todos empezaron a imitar no tan ortodoxo método.

−Haruno− me llamó Saito. –Dime un libro que te hayas leído−los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de mí.

−No se dime tu−

−Di nombres…− Sentí ganas de asesinarlo.

Desde que tengo 13 años empecé a interesarme por la literatura, a mis 18 años podía decir que había leído alrededor de unos 700 a 900 libros en ese periodo sin contar los innumerables fanfics que he engullidlo, además que adoro escribir. Sin embargo, tan vasto conocimiento no fue suficiente para que se me ocurriera algo bueno.

−El guardián entre el centeno, la senda del perdedor, las intermitencias de la muerte…−el parecía no haber leído ninguno de ellos. –Crimen y Castigo…- no sé ni porque dije eso. Siendo que el único libro de Dostoievski que yo he leído en mi vida es "El jugador".

−Ese…- se sonrió. –Yo vivo en la 94 por cierto con 52 también− ¿Qué? ¿Vivía a solo 4 cuadras de mi casa? Era incluso más cerca que –Te he visto un par de veces por allí− vale esto ya está tomando otro color.

Termine de llenar el cuestionario después de que Yue me preguntase por una película a la película respondí "El Efecto Mariposa" y acoté que era mi favorita, pudiendo después oír la voz de Saito diciendo que era la suya a la vez. Ese día mientras viajaba a Konoha telefonee a Hinata y le conté mis nuevos avances, ella chillaba tan emocionada como yo y repetía que me andará con cuidado que podría terminar igual de muerta que ella por Naruto. Le perdí cuidado y pase el resto del camino chateando con Sasuke. Sin embargo, en m interior solo esperaba que llegase el próximo sábado.

Quién diría que mi golpe de suerte llegaría el viernes en plena clase de laboral. Tsunade se le había ocurrido agruparnos por orden de lista y su apellido iba justo abajo del mío, sin embargo seguido por la odiosa de Sakura Kinomoto, donde teníamos que explicar uno de los régimen pensiónales.

−Oye Sakura− me llamó. − ¿Puede pedirte un favor?− me cuestionó.

−Depende−pude ver las miradas de Naruto y Tenten espiando.

−Es que mañana voy a llegar algo tarde al Semillero ¿Le podrías avisar a la monitora para que no me ponga la falta?−mis manos empezaron a sudar.

−Ya, seguro−le dije.

−Dile que es por una causa netamente académica−dirigí mí vista a mis copias de nuevo después de asentir. – Y que me aparten un lugar al otro lado del salón donde no pegue aire porque voy a llegar oliendo horrible.− puse los ojos en blanco y asentí.

−Le diré que de parte tuya que vas a llegar tarde, oliendo horrendo ¿Algo más que acotar?− pregunté sin interés.

−Pues para eso dile que voy a llegar de un Love Hotel en Shibuya− todos los del grupo le miramos anonadados.

−Vale le diré a la monitora que vas a follar el viernes y por eso vas a llegar tarde−le dije muerta de risa.

−Que graciosa−dijo irónico. –Tengo un partido de soccer de la universidad y por eso voy a llegar oliendo horrendo, no me da tiempo de bañarme después, sino no llegó a clase− le mire divertida y pude notar un deje de molestia en él.

−Vale hombre, te salvare el pellejo esta vez−le sonreí y me concentre en los papeles.

Ese viernes Tenten y yo nos quedamos acostadas en uno de los pasillos de la universidad esperando a Hinata quien salía un poco más tarde de su famosa electiva que le había tocado adelantar para poder aspirar a nivelarse a nuestro semestre.

−Te estás enamorando−ultimadamente como que a todos se les daba por hacer esa afirmación.

−Y sigues… Ten enserio sabes que Saito solo me parece lindo y vale que tiene un traserito de muerte−confesé mordiéndome el labio.

−Tienes que ver tu cara cuando le hablas− dijo muerta de risa. –Te ríes de sus estupideces como si de verdad fueran divertidas.−yo entorné los ojos.

Ya el sábado efectivamente Sai no llegó a la hora siendo que él es bastante puntual, y cuando han preguntado por él he dicho algo nerviosa a la monitora que se demoraría porque estaba en un partido de soccer de la universidad, ella simplemente ha dicho que le pondría media falta.

La clase la dio el mismo viejito simpaticón del sábado anterior. Esta vez había decidido aplicarnos una prueba la cual debíamos contestar con una serie de porcentajes, esa prueba determinaría cual hemisferio era el dominante en nuestro cerebro y revelaría un poco de nuestra personalidad. Justo cuando iba yo por la mitad de prueba Saito ha aparecido con la camisa a medio abotonar y el cabello todavía mojado, al parecer si había preferido bañarse. Se sentó tras de mí.

−Hola−me saludó. La monitora ya le había extendido la hoja con la prueba.

−Hola− dije tratando de sonar distante. –Hice todo lo que pude pero te va a poner media falta− me encogí de hombros.

−Esa perra−dijo bajito. Ambos nos reímos cómplices, todos detestábamos a esa tía. − ¿Puedes explicarme que hay que hacer?− yo asentí.

−Debes poner el porcentaje que crees que harías determinada cosa. No puede ser 50% y ambos porcentajes deben sumar 100%, luego sumas todas las columnas a ver cual tiene mayor porcentaje− le dije.

Cada quien hizo su prueba en silencio y a mí el porcentaje mayor me ha salido en l él en la D. Poco a poco todo el mundo fue terminando y el viejito simpático explico entonces.

−Como saben jóvenes nuestro cerebro está dividido en hemisferios− explicó. –Las personas que se rigen por el izquierdo son los analíticos y calculadores, los que se rigen por el derecho en cambio viven de sus emociones y sentimientos.− todos parecíamos absortos. –Los A y B, son aquellos regidos por el izquierdo, los de mayorí son los regidos por el derecho−

Empezó entonces a explicar cuáles eran las carreras afines y los rasgos característicos de cada uno, porque A y B, pese a regirse por el mismo hemisferio eran diferentes. Los D eran los pesimistas, los resignados, aquellos con un desapego a la vida y un interés por saberlo todo, los C en cambio éramos los sentimentales, los imaginativos y fantasiosos.

−Señores D, su carrera era la sociología, la antropología o algún curso afín− Sai pareció meditarlo. –Señores C ustedes en cambio debieron irse por el Arte, la Poesía, la Literatura o la Música−

−Puta mierda−dije bajo pero Sai pareció escucharme. –Sabía que no debí estudiar esta carrera de mierda−

−No pienses así, no es tan mala− me dijo con una sonrisa. –Es una carrera con mucho campo, puedas hacer cosas divertidas. Te lo dice alguien que se cambió de carrera y luego volvió− Así que las historias de Mohegi parecían ser ciertas. – Por cierto ¿Qué carrera querías estudiar?−

−Literatura−dije con sinceridad. –Mi gran sueño es convertirme en escritora−

−Mira tú, que coincidencia− me miró directamente a los ojos. –Yo siempre he querido tener una amiga escritora− se mordió la lengua al instante. –Bueno una conocida− no le contesté nada. −¿Y qué? ¿Para cuándo el libro?− preguntó con interés.

−La verdad es que tengo una vida muy ocupada− estudio, trabajo, tengo un novio y además soy escritora de fanfics. –Algún día quizás lo termine, prometo regalarte un ejemplar−

−No deberías postergarlo tanto, mira que el mundo se puede acabar mañana−

−Eres bastante trágico−apunté.

−Eso dicen−

−Para mí que eres de esos que creen en los mayas y el 2012− dije riéndome.

−Eso es basura, yo creo solo en la inminencia de la muerte− yo puse los ojos en blanco y decidí volver a ver al viejito. –Sabes Sakura… yo le voy a dar un ultimátum al mundo−me gire hacia él. –El mundo va a terminar cuando yo acabe de leer tu libro−Juro que sentí como el corazón me bajaba a la boca de estomago y me gire al instante. Era la cosa más jodidamente extraña y malditamente dulce que me había dicho en la vida. Sentí su mano sobre mi brazo un rato después y tuve que tomar mucho aire antes de voltear. −¿Me regalarías tu PIN?- dijo haciendo referencia a el ID de nuestros BlackBerrys.

−Sí−dije casi que en un susurro. –Es…− el me entregó su teléfono.

−Escríbelo mejor, que nos pueden regañar−

Yo solo sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento. Y aun el día no había acabado.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

**Twitter**: _**Hmesschic**_ y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	3. III

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto, la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su **TOTALIDAD.**

**Notas del autor:**¡Año nuevo vida nueva! ¡Feliz 2013 para todos! Ojala todos sus sueños, metas y esperanzas se cumplan. Yo por mi parte ante en desintoxicación. El 2012 me trajo un nuevo amor, buenos proyectos, algunas decepciones, algo de sobrepeso y un corazón roto. Así que bueno por ahora solo espero que mis proyectos vayan como deben, que el tiempo sepa curar heridas, tener algo de paz, que la vida me ponga algo bueno entre las manos (Extranjero, alto y guapo de preferencia hahaha) y volver a recuperar mi peso (he perdido 7 kg desde que salí de la facultad). En fin aquí otro capítulo, cuando empecé esta historia no quería hacer algo largo pero al parecer creo que lo será un poco porque me he dado cuenta que la historia no puede contarse sin meter la historia de los otros implicados, así que bueno espero no se aburran de ella.

* * *

**Désespérément Vôtre.**

**Capítulo II**

**Une Belle Fille comme Moi.**

**Nara_Suri.**

Febrero de 2012,

Sentí una emoción idiota como si estuviese algo drogada y me abofetee mentalmente por ello. Jamás lo admitiré en público pero me temblaban las manos, intente disimularlo presentando atención al viejo estrafalario mientras explicaba las actitudes laborales de cada tipo de personas, y resulta que los tipo D somos los peores empleados, porque se supone que somos aquellos que vienen queriendo cambiar todo y quejarse de lo mal que otros hacen el trabajo, por ello el profesor sugería que fuésemos trabajadores independientes.

−¡Ya viste Sakura!- me dijo Sai a lo que me volteé enseguida. –Yo sabía que eras un asco de empleada−le miré inquisitivamente.

−Ya…−le dije irónica. −¿Y en que te basas tu para dar tal conclusión?−quería gritarle pero andábamos cuchicheando como siempre.

−Siempre quieres ser la mejor en todo, cuando trabajas en grupo siempre estas regañando a la gente− ¿Este de que va? ¿De dónde sacó semejantes chorradas?

−Ya… ¿Y tu desde cuando pareces saber tanto?−el viejito empezó a mirarnos mal hoy parecíamos estar hechos unas cotorras.

−Oh Sakura yo siempre te estoy observando en cada cosa que haces−palidecí allí mismo.

Y allí esta, una frase que puede revolcar un corazón. No pude dejar de pensar en ello, y si antes había tenido una estúpida sonrisa en la cara puedo jurarles que para entonces esa sonrisa no se me quitaría en un buen tiempo. Así, llego otro jueves a las 5 donde teníamos clase con Tsunade y sus adorables sistemas de pensiones donde nos asigno un mugroso trabajo.

−Bueno como ya saben tendremos otro trabajo este semestre, así que he decidido que les asignare el tema dado que el semestre pasado pese a que hubo algunos excelentes, también hubieron unos de pena− la rubia iba con uno de sus espectaculares vestidos. –Por lo que he seleccionado unas cabezas de grupo para que escojan las investigaciones que más les apetezcan−La rubia proyectó una diapositiva donde aparecían una serie de temas y los nombres de los escarbados. Tenía dos posibles grupos con Yoruichi cuyo tema no es que me agradece o con Naruto cuyo tema si me gustaba, así que me pondría con él.

−Hey me voy a poner contigo−le dije a mi amigo quien siempre se sentaba a mi lado.

−Saku no creo, tú también eres cabeza de grupo−¿Qué? No había visto mi nombre por ningún lado.

Hasta que lo vi allí ahí en lo último de la diapositiva el SAKURA HARUNO en mayúsculas y el tema "Análisis de los Sistemas Pensiónales de Norteamérica, Europa, Sur América y Asia" me quería morir. Seriamente ¡Tsunade estaba fuera de control! Yo sabía que ella amaba mis trabajos pero venga ella sabía que andaba liada con el concurso de Oratoria. Es decir, por favor a Naruto le tocó describir los problemas del régimen de trabajadores independientes a mí un estudio de derecho comparado.

−Cuidado vas a abandonarme−fue lo que me dijo Tenten. Sabía que no podría dejarla ahora solo faltaban dos miembros más.

−¿Quién mas podría estar en nuestro grupo?−pregunté mirando exactamente al compañero que quería pero al que jamás me atrevería a preguntarle si quería ser mi pareja.

−¿Chicas ya tienen el grupo completo?−me preguntó Yoruichi Yamada, quien compartía nombre con mi otra amiga Yorichi Shihōin y era bastante amiga de tenten.

−Que va, ponte con nosotras−le animé cuando vi a la pesada de Sakura Kinomoto batiéndole las pestañas a Saito, seguramente se pondrían juntos.

−En ese caso ¿me puedo poner yo también?− Ritsu Tainaka también parecía querer unirse.

−Bien−supongo que no habría problema alguno, es decir ambas son bastante buenas estudiantes y son buenas personas, sin embargo me ponía algo melancólica el saber que no trabajaríamos juntos.

Después de putear un poco mentalmente a Tsunade y después de bromear con ella sobre tendría que pagarme por semejante trabajo que me ha puesto, la clase a terminado y todos nos aglomeramos en las afueras del edificio a conversar un poco y algunos a fumar un cigarro. Allí llegamos donde Naruto.

−Tsunade es un zorra−le dije. –Me está explotando, tu trabajo es un juego delante del mío−él me paso el brazo por lo hombros y rio con ganas.

−Eso te pasa por ser la señorita perfección− se mofó. −¿Qué no, Tenten?−la castaña se dio por aludida mientras se fumaba un cigarro. –Además no te quejes te tocó con Tainaka y Shihōin, tienes a medio clan de chicas exploradoras para ti sola− las chicas exploradoras es un mote la mar de divertido que les han puesto estos idiota de la carrera a Tainaka, Shihōin y otras dos chicas mas por ser unas empollonas de tiempo completo, estas tías se gastan desde las 6 am hasta la noche en la biblioteca de la universidad y pasan de cualquier interacción social, además de que parecen scouts girls que venden galletas porque son pequeñitas, todas andan con morrales más grandes que ellas y son la mar de monas.

−Eh… oye Naruto ¿Entonces como quedamos para el trabajo?−sentí el jugo gástrico subiendo hasta mi garganta cuando mis ojos no dieron crédito al ver a Sai frente a nosotros.

−Pues todo en orden tío ya tienes mi teléfono, apenas Tsunade diga algo nos ponemos en ello−Naruto al ser bastante más alto que yo me abrazaba por detrás y tenía su cabeza en el hueco izquierdo de mi hombro. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Es que Naruto no había encontrado mejor día para abrazarme como su fuésemos algo más que amigos?

−Ya ¿No tienes PIN o algo así?−juro que le iba a atizar una buena golpiza a Naruto después de esto.

−No, llámame si quieres−le golpee ligeramente con el codo, realmente tenía ganas de matarlo.

−Vale−Dicho esto se largó. A lo que yo le di un puñetazo para que me soltase.

−¡Auch! ¿Ahora qué demonios…?− Tenten nos miraba divertida terminando de fumar.

−¡Oh debiste ver tu cara Sakura! Parecía que ibas a atizarle un buen derechazo− la otra estaba muerta de risa ante mi desgracia.

−Vamos el tiene que saber que para follarse a mi Sakurita tiene que pasar por mi−tenía ganas de pegarle de nuevo.

−Pues mira que aquí nadie está pensando en follarse a nadie, y si así fuera no tienes ningún derecho a interferir, ese idiota debe andar pensando que duermo contigo−de nuevo me habían hecho enojar.

−Puedo decirle que follas bien−Tenten tuvo que agárrame para no matarlo. –Dado que lo tendre en mi trabajo… y hablaremos todo el tiempo− ¡Jodido Naruto!

−¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Le dices eso y te corto los huevos!- le grité.

−Era broma Sakura chan…−dije como un niño. –Le hablare bien de ti− me dio una gran sonrisa.

−Mas te vale−

−Ahora si yo como que me gane el cielo, mi equipo de trabajo: una calienta huevos, un puto y un vago.− le mire mal. Se refería por supuesto a Sakura Kinomoto, Sai y Shikamaru Nara(El mejor amigo de Saito) respectivamente.

Realmente me daba un poco de vergüenza que Sai pudiese hacerse una idea equivocada de mí, es decir normalmente Naruto y yo teníamos comportamientos que podían ser calificados de raros. Nos teníamos un mote cariñoso, solíamos abrazarnos y hacer referencias sexuales a todo lo que decíamos, a simple vista cualquiera diría que si no éramos novios, probablemente seriamos al menos amigos con derecho a roce. Sin embargo, allí no había nada en lo absoluto, yo pasaba abierta y totalmente de él, y creo que Naruto también de mí, para él yo era su "mejor amigo" y no, no escribí mal amiga, el Uzumaki me llamaba amigo todo el tiempo por mis además algo masculinos. Jamás me ha importado que la gente hable de ello, porque en teoría todos sabían que mi novio era Sasuke aun que algunos escépticos creían que me la montaba en grande con Naruto.

Además de ello, la otra razón principal era que todos sabían (y a los que no el cotilla de Naruto se los había hecho saber) que Hinata mi mejor amiga estaba muerta con él. Así que siendo lógicos y consecuentes sería bastante raro que sabiendo que Hinata y Naruto tenían un lio extraño desde hacía un año, que el último y yo fuésemos algo más que simples bromistas.

Así al día siguiente mientras esperábamos para nuestro nuevo curso se yoga le conté a Hinata sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior.

−¡Es que yo no sé porque tú todavía le hablas!−me gritaba.

−Oh vamos Hinata no exageres−le dije recostada en el piso de las afueras del coliseo.

−Es un putito y un pesado de mierda, que se cree que es la verga como se le ocurre hacerte eso delante del futuro padre de tus hijos− Oh Hinata estaba de mal humor, de verdad necesitábamos urgente esa sesión de Yoga.

−Estas exagerando, ya te he repetido hasta el cansancio que Saito Kinomoto sería el último hombre que me follaría sobre la faz de la tierra−

En 2011 justo cuando íbamos en tercer semestre los caminos de Hinata y Naruto se cruzaron. Él era una especie de amigo de Tenten, a quien recién conocimos ese semestre también con quien yo compartía todas las clases además de que era amigo de Yoruichi también por lo que rápidamente se integró en nuestro grupo. Naruto y yo teníamos en común un extraño y torcido sentido del humor, mismo que me hizo ganarme el título de "mejor amigo" rápidamente. Sin embargo su relación con Hinata era algo extraña. Empezando por el hecho de que él solía ser bastante pesado con ella, al punto de pasarse en ocasiones y que estos hablaban de temas bastante sensibles sobretodo porque Naruto tenía muchos problemas familiares, sus padres eran los peores que hubiese conocido yo jamás.

Así, Hinata empezó a enamorarse total y perdidamente de Naruto, amor del que en parte todo nuestro grupo de amigos tiene algo de culpa. Ya que todos decíamos que ellos dos serian pareja en algún momento. Luego de un incipiente roce de labios en las graderías del coliseo ante la mirada expectante de todo nuestro grupo Hinata se enamoro total y perdidamente del rubio. Sin embargo, él pasaba de ella.

Naruto aceptaba que Hinata era muy mona, divertida, buena gente y que podría tener el hombre que ella quisiese pero que ella no era su tipo porque la morena era bastante intensa y él no buscaba una relación a largo plazo. Por ese tipo de cosas fue que ambos luego de que Tenten, ella y yo nos metiésemos la tranca del año en uno de nuestros bares favoritos tuvieron una pelea monumental donde la morena no lo bajó de maricón y él la denomino como _infollable_, si es que ello existe. Misma pelea que dentro de su horrenda, truncada y algo bizarra historia de amor yo denomino el _primer impacto_.

La pelea no hizo que Hinata perdiese ese sentimiento incandescente y febril del primer amor, por el contrario solo agudizo el problema. Ella se enamoraba cada día más y luego por sugerencia mía buscando que calmase su ira y canalizara sus emociones le anime a escribir, dado que Hinata y yo después de convertirnos en amigas nos dimos cuenta que ambas éramos escritoras de fanfiction. La morena me tomó la palabra y escribió uno con los personajes de su serie favorita NCIS: Los Ángeles. Mismo que yo leí y adore, pero que sin embargo me dio algo de miedo porque en el Hinata era bastante como decirlo…apegada a la realidad.

No me malinterpreten yo también suelo ser autobiográfica y me inspiro en muchas cosas que han pasado para mis historias, no obstante hasta este punto jamás había escrito algo tan apegado a la realidad. Algo que me expusiera tanto, que me dejase vulnerable ante mis lectores y que por supuesto que el tercero en discordia pudiese reconocer enseguida que el personaje principal se trataba nada más y nada menos que de él. Tal y como sucedió no mucho tiempo después, cuando por motivos que aun no sabemos el rubio dio con la historia y leyó el follón de pies a cabeza. De hecho cuando recuerdo aquello no deja de darme un poco de miedo que algún día esta historia que ahora cuento pueda ser leída por mis terceros en discordia. A razón de esto cuando Naruto me lo contó no dude en decírselo a Hinata y los dos tenían un pacto de no agresión después de que él le aclarase por enésima vez que no estaba interesado en ella.

−Creo que debemos irnos−le anuncié mirando el reloj faltando cinco minutos para la 1:30 pm. −¿Segura que el curso comenzaba hoy?−

−Que sí−me dijo ella. –Esta clase es lo que necesitamos para olvidarnos de todo−

−Sin duda necesito menos estrés en mi vida−iba diciendo mientras entraba al coliseo para casi estrellarme con Sai y su horrenda novia Ino Yamanaka. Los tres nos miramos sorprendidos sin saber bien que decir o que hacer, cuando llegó Hinata tras de mí.

−Oye Saku ¿Ya empezó la clase de Yoga?−me hizo un bola.

−¡No!−casi que lo grité y me lleve a la morena enseguida a la vuelta fuera del coliseo. La chica me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

−¿Dame una explicación razonable para haberme arrastrado así?−

−Esa era la cara de chacha−dije haciendo referencia al conocido apodo que Yoruichi le había puesto.

−¡¿Qué!?−gritó ella. –Joder pero es más fea de lo que me decías ¿Le viste el pelo? Esa niña no conoce una peluquería. Nina García tiene que estarse revolcando en su oficina en NY- Oh esa era Hinata.

Al final entramos a la clase de Yoga sin saber que no más que una semana después vendría el _segundo impacto._

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

**Twitter**: _**Hmesschic**_ y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto, la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** Realmente quería publicarlo para San Valentin porque se lo debía a alguien pero lamentablemente entre a parciales y no había tenido tiempo. Es un capítulo triste y melancólico, supongo que hace parte de mi estado de animo. También he decidido romper con el formato diario que traía para hacer saltos entre el presente y el pasado. Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga MsCrazyChick quien inspira a Hinata en este fanfic y que pese a no haberle preguntado, ha dejado que cuente aquí su historia.

* * *

**Désespérément Vôtre.**

**Capítulo IV**

**Je ne veux pas travailler.**

**Nara_Suri.**

El recordar fechas traumáticas es lo que nos hace entender el paso que ha tenido el tiempo en nuestras vidas. El poder sonreír y ya no sentir dolor alguno te hace saber que de verdad las horas que pasan, curan las heridas poco a poco aunque siempre queden las cicatrices. Hinata era el mejor ejemplo de aquello, quien jugueteaba con mi ipad mientras esperábamos el almuerzo en compañía de nuestra amiga Yuko.

-. ¿Fue eso el 14 de febrero?- no acababa de creerlo.

-. Sí.- me dijo con resignación. -. Exactamente ese día.- hablaba con ese español del que ahora andaba prendada.

-. Ese tipo es una porquería.- dijo Yuko. -. No arruines tu San Valentin por alguien tan sucio.-

-. Descuiden, ya no duele.- fue lo que dijo.

-. Naruto es un imbécil- le dije yo.

-. Por eso les digo, yo soy la reina de los San Valentin irónicos.- no paraba de picarle al teléfono. -. ¿O es que conocen a alguien mas a quien le hayan roto el corazón un 14 de febrero?-

-. O no cariño, este año yo te he quitado la corona.- El mesero me trajo el caldo de verduras que había pedido para ver si me sentaba en el estomago, en vista de que me la había pasado vomitando todo el día.

-. Ahora si cuéntame que fue lo que pasó son Saito.- dijo Yuko.

-. ¡Te lo has perdido!- chilló Hinata emocionada. -. Lo hemos hasta bombardeado en el twitter.- La comida empezó a llegar y la chica mordisqueo ligeramente su pita de pollo. -. Lo bautizamos con el Hashtag #ElChismoso, menudo cotilla que nos salió el lerdo ese.-

-. ¿Que carajo hiciste ahora Sakura Haruno?-

-. Pues nada, Kari Kamiya me ha contado ya por fin que pasó en el desfile.- la sopa me quemó la boca pero me entonó el estomago.

-. ¿Tú como fuiste a meterte esa tranca tan bestial?- Yuko a veces era como nuestra madre, ahora que Tenten se había ido ella parecía haber tomado su lugar como nuestra conciencia.

-. Todavía no se, pero lo que me dijo me puso de una pieza. Y lo que es peor Sai se ha enterado de todo.- la chica siguió comiendo sus papas con bacon y queso cheddar. -. No vez que el sábado Kari me ha dicho que en el Festival del Sake alguien estaba preguntando por mi, a lo que le dije que yo sufría de Alzahimer. Entonces me dijo que si no me acordaba de todo lo que había hecho con su amigo Takato, por supuesto yo me he hecho la loca.- Hinata me miró con reprobación. -. El caso es que ayer en clase de Manejo y Resolución de Conflictos, nos hemos venido gritando por el bloque de maestrías bajando los 5 pisos. Lo primero que me dijo es que empece a hablar francés en medio de mi borrachera, que me morrié a su amigo, que me lo vomité y no contenta con eso me lo volví a morriar. Mejor dicho que hice hasta para regalar, pero al menos baje al tío del taxi quien sabe donde habría terminado.- Las pelinegras me miraban con reprobación. -. Iba yo muerta de vergüenza bajando ya por la rampa cuando por cosas que tiene la vida me he volteado y he visto que el idiota de Saito venia detrás de nosotras pegado como una ladilla comíendose el follón desde el quinto piso. Por supuesto me miraba como su fuera yo la paría y me hizo saber que nos escucho preguntándole a Kari si iba para el consultorio juridico. Cuando Kari lo dejo como un zapato preguntándole que carajos iba a ir a hacer al consultorio a la hora del almuerzo se ha marchado como alma que lleva el diablo murmurando improperios. Mi cara era un poema, literalmente no podía de la vergüenza me temblaban las manos y me puse pálida. Pero menos mal que ha Kari no se le había ocurrido decir que mientras yo me liaba en plena vía publica con el tal Takato yo le decía Saito. Por que allí si que me habría suicidado- Yuko no podía parar de reírse.

-. Pues menudo cotilla.- comentó.

-. Es un idiota.- acoté. -. Pero volviendo Naruto alias "Voldy" ¿De verdad fue un 14 de febrero? No recuerdo la fecha del tercer impacto tan pomposa.- le comenté comiendo algo de pollo que me habían traído. -. Por cierto "Voldy" es bastante cariñoso para el deberíamos decirle Voldemort.-

-. Claro que si-

-. ¿Tercer impacto?-preguntó Yuko.

-. Oh así denominamos lo que pasó.- le expliqué.

Era un jueves Naruto y yo salíamos apenas de clase de Civil V una media hora antes dado que nos habían dejado salir. Nos apoltronamos un rato en el bloque C donde a eso de las 4:30 pm teníamos clase con Tsunade quien como siempre llegaría un poco tarde con uno de sus espectaculares hablábamos de lo que haríamos el viernes en la noche. Del salón donde teníamos clase salían los chicos del curso de Civil III, enseguida divisamos a Hinata y a Kiba, un amigo de esta con el que siempre la molestábamos Tenten y yo.

-. ¿Mi amor y ese milagro que esperas por mi?- me preguntó el castaño.

-. Eso siempre mi vida.- yo le seguía la corriente, igual solo estábamos jugando.

-. ¿Tsumugi no esta por aquí?- preguntó mi amiga.

-. Nada mujer.- Naruto se mantenía al margen con cara de mala leche. -. ¡Uf! Pedazo de culito que tiene ese hombre...- Saito Kinomoto hacía su entrada hasta el salón.

-. ¡Dios mio!- gritó Kiba sorprendido. -. ¿Como haz dicho? ¡Por Dios! ¡Voy a regalarle un hierro de mi hacienda! ¡Para que lo marques como una vaca!-

-. No sería mala idea...-dijo muerta de risa.

-. ¿Hinata vienes conmigo?- preguntó nuestra amiga Tsumugi quien había llegado a buscar a la muchacha para irse a casa.

-. Anda que sí...-dijo esta poniéndose en marcha, dejándonos solos a Kiba y a mi.

-. Y yo que pensé que era el único..-me dijo mi amigo con fingida depresión. -. ¡Me engañas!- dramatizaba.

-. ¡Oye tío! Ven para acá que tenemos que hablar.- dijo el rubio aun con la cara de estreñido.

-. Anda que dime ¿Que ha pasado de nuevo Naruto?-

-. Pues hombre te lo preguntare directo.- yo le mire expectante ¿De que iba el Uzumaki?

-. ¿Tu eres un macho o no?- ¿Wtf?

-. Pues sí hombre que me van las tías.-

-. Ya... entonces ¿Si te van las tías porque es que no te has follado a Hinata?

-. ¿Que demonios? ¿Es que Naruto se esta chutando la jeringuilla en reversa?

-. Hombre es que ella es mi amiga...-la vergüenza del castaño era palpable, yo no podía ni hablar de la impresión.

-. ¿Y eso que? Amigo el ratón del queso y ya sabes lo que pasa. Ademas a que al bizcocho no se le dan tantas vueltas para echárselo a la muela.- me sentí morir, Kiba solo buscaba que yo le dijese algo.

-. Esto es mentira...-me decía el muchacho como buscado que yo le dijese que estaba soñando.

-. Naruto...-decía yo bajito sin poder decir nada mas ante mi sorpresa.

-. Que ya te lo he dicho, así que si eres macho ándale que tienes que romper. Que si yo no tuviese novia hasta le hiciese, me hubiese embutido ese bizcocho hace rato.- sentía un nudo en la garganta y yo estaba tan impresionada como el afectado. -. ¿Así que...eres macho o no?-

-. Creo que es mejor que te vayas.- fue lo único que yo alcance a decir de manera coherente, a lo que Kiba me hizo caso y yo me metí enseguida al salón.  
No musité palabra alguna ni podía a mirar a Naruto quien seguía con cara de mala leche y satisfecho por su gran hazaña, entonces allí vino el segundo impacto, cuando Tenten después de que yo le dijese que le preguntase a el Uzumaki que era lo que le había dicho al castaño estalló en cólera.

-. ¿¡Que tu hiciste que?!-gritó ella indignada. Medio salón la volteó a mirar.

-. Pues nada, que yo no he hecho nada. Solo he tenido los huevos para decirle a ese lerdo lo que ustedes dos no han tenido los ovarios. Que se decida y se la folle a ver si así se olvida de mi.- Tenten iba con toda a romperle la cara pero Tsunade irrumpió en el aula y nos mandó a sentar.

Al día siguiente en el desfile, cuando después de hacer que la morena me prometiese que no iba a romperle los huevos a Naruto ni a hacer una estupidez como las que solía hacer cuando el rubio se mandaba una perlilla de esas que solo él sabe, ella juró por todos los Dioses que su circulo vicioso con él estaba terminado cayendo en una profunda depresión. Yo pasé ese fin de semana en Konoha con mis padres sin ninguna novedad aparente en el semillero. Hasta que llegó el lunes y me encontré con nuestra amiga Yui en la biblioteca de la facultad revelando algo inquietante.

-. Mamá alguien anda hablando mal de ti.- mis amigos solían llamarme mamá, porque yo suelo regañar a todo mundo.

-. Pues eso no es novedad.- le dije con una sonrisa. -. Últimadamente soy alguien que despierta mas odios que pasiones.- ese era el precio de ser, modestia aparte, inteligente y agradable.

-. Sí pero...esa chica estaba hablando pestes de ti. Que me han dado que ganas tremendas de pararme a decirle cuantos pares son tres mocas, y lo mejor es que lo ha estado haciendo con Naruto.- le mire con interés.

-. ¿Con Naruto?-

-. Sí, pero antes de que lo mates. Él no estaba hablando mal, de hecho te estaba defendiendo.- me tranquilicé enseguida. -. Esa chica le dijo de todo, a ti no te bajo de guarra y a él le dijo que era un asqueroso por ser tu amigo.-

-. Bueno da igual...- me encogí de hombros mientras me ponía a seguir redactando para el Concurso Mundial de Oratoria. Nos quedamos un rato hasta que mi morbosa curiosidad pudo mas que yo. -. ¿Y quien era la sujeta?- pregunté.

-. La amiga ésta de Momo.- Momo es la mejor amiga de Naruto después de mi y es la eterna enemiga de Hinata, quienes se odian a muerte. -. Una que también estudia Relaciones Diplomáticas.- no tenía idea de a quien se refería. Momo era una chica a la que yo no solía tratar porque la gente como ella me pone de nervios.

-. Ni puta idea...- solté.

-. Tu la conoces, una bajita.-

-. Ni idea.- no recordaba.

-. Daba Argumentación Jurídica contigo en tercero.- algo en lo mas recóndito de mi memoria hizo click.

-. ¿Kashiwagi?- pregunté.

-. ¡Esa!-

Sae Kashiwagi es una chica bajita de tez clara y pelo corto, con quien no tengo muchas materias en común. Nunca he tratado con ella realmente, puesto que la dos veces que hemos cruzado palabra ha sido porque su hermana daba clase de francés conmigo y he tenido que dejarle unos folletos para un proyecto, y la otra vez porque me ha pedido mis apuntes de Argumentación a lo que yo amablemente se lo he dejado.

-. Menuda cosa, yo ni la conozco.- busqué mi BB para meterme al MSN. -. Voy a preguntarle a Naruto.-

-. Hola.- le dije.

-. Hola.-

-. Me contaron que alguien te habló mal de mi.-

-. ¿A mi?-

-. Si hombre a ti.-

-. Puro cuento.-

-. No finjas que se que Kashiwagi la amiguita de tu mejor amiga Momo ando diciendo que soy una puta y no se que mas cosas.-

-. Ella no ha dicho nada.- abrí la boca desmesuradamente.

-. ¿Entonces fue que nadie la escucho en Civil?-

-. Esa Yui si es cotillla.-

-. Y tu eres un puto mentiroso.-

-. No quería que armases un follón.-

-. Vete a la mierda.- ahora si que me había enojado, yo lo único que no tolero en el mundo son las mentiras.

Me fui a almorzar con Yui y Hinata omitiendo lo que había pasado, no quería contribuir a la depresión de la amiga sabiendo que Naruto la había cagado conmigo también. Así antes de entrar a Procesal estaba bajo las escaleras del bloque C comprando un chocolate.

-. Hola mi amor...- le mire enseguida con la cara bien puesta.

-. Te dije que te fueses a la mierda.-

-. ¿Estas enojada por eso?-

-. Te voy a pedir un favor.- le solté de golpe. -. A mi, no me vuelvas a hablar en lo que te quede de vida ¿Estamos claros?- él muchacho me miró incrédulo y subió enseguida, yo simplemente me dedique a comer mi chocolate.

Si algo no podía tolerar yo, era la gente que miente mas aun si esa mentira era para encubrir a alguien que quería dañarme. Dolía un poco quizás romper una amistad con tanta complicidad, pero muy adentro de mi sabía que era lo mejor. Después de tantas trastadas que el rubio le había hecho a mi amiga era de esperarse que la siguiente fuese yo. Él solo me había dado el motivo pero la decisión se había tomado mucho tiempo antes cuando aconteció el segundo impacto.

-. ¿Que demonios me miras?- me gritó Naruto cuando subí montado en cólera buscándome pelea por supuesto. Prendado del brazo de mi némesis Sakura Kinomoto.

-. Vete a tomar por culo, gillipuertas...-susurré pasando él no me apetecía ventilar el asunto como si fuésemos dos críos de instituto.

Pero la verdadera guerra estaba mas cerca de lo que pensábamos. Naruto era un buen amigo pero era también uno de los seres mas perversos que conozco. Hinata solía decir que ambos éramos igual de malvados y retorcidos, éramos según ella como Chuck y Blair los de GG pero sin intensiones amorosas. Sin embargo, no pude anticipar su movimiento y que sus rabia no la echaría contra mi, sino contra alguien que yo quería, contra el mas débil de la manada, Hinata por supuesto.

Era martes, 14 de febrero. Era también de noche y apenas y salíamos de la facultad donde le comentamos Tsumugi lo sucedido con Kiba y Naruto, ademas de de mi pelea con él el día anterior. Pero no imaginamos la menuda sorpresita que nos esperaba en el Twitter, red social a la que la morena de ojos perlas era total y completamente adicta.

"Do you remember about the fanfic stuff?" twitteó Momo, yo me puse en guardia enseguida. Las palabras fanfic en manos de gente de la universidad me ponen paranoica. "Yeah dude, such an international loser" mi mente hizo click enseguida, no podía creer lo cabrón que estaba siendo el que fue mi amigo. "Why do you still hanging out with that group of losers?" le preguntaba esa zorra. "I'm wondering it too" mi cara era para morirse, le tome enseguida una captura a la pantalla. Esto, es a lo que se denomina dentro de la bizarra, enfermiza y retorcida relación Hinata-Naruto, el tercer impacto. Esto no iba a quedarse así.

-. Él me dijo que no lo iba a hacer.- fue lo único que la muchacha me respondió por el BBM cuando le envíe la captura. -. Él dijo que no le iba a decir a nadie lo del fanfic.- yo no sabía que hacer, no pensé que que fuese a llegar tan bajo.

Tsumugi me llamó asustada a eso de las 10 p.m. dado que la morena no le contestaba el teléfono y tampoco sus constantes mensajes en BBM. Temía teniendo en cuenta el historial de dramas de Hinata, que hiciese alguna tontería. Yo sabía que no sería así, sin embargo sabía que debería estar devastada. Al final terminó contestando sin poder hablar bañada en lagrimas. Esto era la guerra.

La facultad se convirtió en un campo de batalla, era como la guerra fría solo que él sería URSS y nosotros seriamos USA. Yo ni siquiera le miraba para no vomitarme encima, me limitaba a arrearle la madre con el mayor de los gustos mentalmente. Los cotilleos no se hicieron esperar, Naruto y Sakura los mejores amigos del mundo habían roto. Y derrepente, Naruto Uzumaki era el mejor amigo de Sakura Kinomoto. Tenten buscaba una conciliación desesperadamente, cosa que yo no me explicaba. Pero lo peor de todo esto, me llegó de golpe cuando bajando por la rampa del bloque de maestrías los he visto.

-. Anda colega ¿Que haces por aquí?- se saludaron como si fuesen un par de compadres con abrazo, apretón de manos y casi que les faltó fue el par de besos en la mejilla.

-. Voy a Procedimiento Civil- alguien que me mate. ¿Naruto y Sai mejores amigos?

-. Anda te iba a decir que fuésemos a echar una partidita de PES a la sala de simulación.-

-. Pues te llamó cuando salga.- miré a Tenten incrédula.

-. Dale, voy a estudiar Laboral II y nos vemos cuando salgas.- Naruto me miró con una sonrisa arrogante sabiendo que me estaba comiendo el cuento. ESTO SI ERA LA GUERRA.

El jueves siguiente Tsunade ha dicho que estudiásemos para un quiz, por lo que Tenten y yo nos quedamos en la universidad un rato. Estábamos hablando de tonterías y de algunos amigos, del tercer impacto y de que deberíamos sacar a Hinata para distraerla. Hasta que por cosas de la vida ella me revelaría un gran secreto.

-. Pero lo que a mí no me cabe aun en la cabeza es porque si realmente él sabe que no existe ningún problema y que ustedes dos no le van a rechazar ¿Porque no sale del closet y ya?- hablábamos de uno de los mejores amigos de Tenten, quien todos sabíamos que era homosexual aunque él no lo admitía.

-. No se quizás sea difícil...- leíamos un par de fanfics para matar el rato que esperábamos a Hinata. -. Sakura tengo algo que confesarte...-

-. Dime...-dije extrañada.

-. Yo...Yo...soy bisexual.- mi único reflejo fue reírme.

-. Anda yo pensaba que eras lesbiana.- realmente toda la vida desde que la conozco había creído que lo era.

-. Me van los tíos y las tías.-

-. Pues me parece perfecto.- ¿Que mas podía decirle?

-. Eso no... ¿No te parece raro?-

-. Para nada.- le di una sonrisa. -. La homosexualidad no es rareza, es simplemente una opción. Se que quizás mucha gente no le parezca, pero para mi es completamente normal y estoy feliz de que te hayas animado a decírmelo.-

-. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.- me pidió. -. Ni a Hinata.-

-. Vale, prometido.- le aseguré. -. No le diré que eres lesbiana.-

-. No soy lesbiana.- dijo con disgusto. -. Soy bisexual.-

-. Ten dime el primer tío que te haya gustado.-

-. Bueno...realmente nunca me ha gustado ninguno.- aseguró.

-. ¿Ni siquiera Neji?-

-. Que le den a ese pesado.- fue lo que dijo. -. Solo lo estaba usando para quitarme de encima a mis padres, era puro teatro. Él pobre estaba engañado que yo le quería-

-. ¿Te gusta alguna tía?- ella asintió. -. Lo vez, que eres lesbiana te digo.-

-. No, soy bisexual. Se que algún día me gustara un hombre.-

-. Como digas...- vi que se acercaba ya la morena que salía de su clase. -. Mientras no me digas que ese es el hombre de tu vida y que jamas dejaras esa polla, para mi seguirás siendo lesbiana.-

Al final ella se metió al cine mientras que yo iba al gimnasio, Hinata se fue a su casa. La castaña y yo nos quedamos estudiando hasta tarde en mi apartamento, donde mi amiga me confeso su amor por dos de nuestras compañeras de clase: Hanekawa y Kirino, y una verdad peor, Naruto sabía su condición sexual.

-. Por ello es que yo no he querido pelearme con él- me explicó. -. Lo que le hizo a Hinata fue la peor porquería del mundo y en cuanto a ti, pese a que me parece que estas exagerando y siendo una histérica, también es entendible. Tengo miedo de que así como puso en evidencia el fanfic de Hinata en Twitter diga algo-

-. Naruto no sabe nada.- me apresuré a decirle. -. Él cree que eres lesbiana, pero eso es viejo. Los dos siempre lo habíamos pensado, así que si dice algo o se arman cotilleos al respecto lo negaremos todo.-

-. Gracias.- me dijo ella.

-. No hay porque tonta, para eso somos amigas.-

Mirar a Hinata quien ahora luce el cabello hasta los hombros hablando por el BB me hace notar realmente el paso del tiempo, la ausencia de Tenten en nuestros almuerzos, la presencia de Yuko y mi cabello rosado ahora con mechas californianas de color morado tenue nos hace darnos cuenta que muchas cosas cambian. Los amigos se van, la gente persigue sus sueños, muchos te traicionan, la vida te da golpes, conoces gente increíble, te rompen el corazón, te destruyes a ti mismo y te marcan el alma, pero solo así en detalles pequeños es que notas el paso del tiempo.

-. Me han dado la cita en el terapeuta.- les comentó leyendo el correo en mi BB con la confirmación.

-. ¿Vas a ir?- me preguntó la morena.

-. Sí.-

-. ¿De verdad crees que es para tanto?- me preguntó la chica de ojos perlas.

-. Siento que lo necesito.- les comentó.

-. Yo pienso que va a ayudarte mucho.- dijo Yuko. -. Lo de ustedes dos no es algo sano.-

-. Me hice mucho daño el año pasado.- miró la comida casi por la mitad. -. Destruí mi vida y casi que me pierdo a mi misma.- decidí dejarla ya no me apetece comer mas. -. Ya les contare como me va.- bebí un poco de té helado. -. Tu también deberías ir.- animé a mi amiga. -. ¿No crees Yuko?-

-. Totalmente.- confirmó ella.

-. Yo estoy bien, no creo que deba ir a un terapeuta.-

-. Ya te contare como me va.- miré por la ventana panorámica del restaurante buscando serenarme.

Pensar en Saito Kinomoto duele, duele mucho. Duele ver como te perdiste a ti misma por una enamoramiento tonto e ilógico, alimentado solo de miserias y frases sueltas. Me duele ver mi cuerpo marcado por estrías, ganadas a punta de helado y chocolate para calmar mi ansiedad. Me duele también, su falta de seriedad y decisión. Me duele recordar ese sábado de octubre, el rememorar ese día cuando me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Entonces lo veo por el cristal caminando hacia la puerta de la universidad y el corazón se me encoge.

-. ¿Que me habrá hecho ese tipo?- solté al aire acompañado de un suspiro ahogado. -. ¿Que me habrá hecho ese tipo para que yo pese a todo quiera seguir siendo _desesperadamente suya_?-

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

**Twitter:** Hmesschic y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


	5. V

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto, la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor:** Se que esta extremadamente corto pero no he querido agregar mas detalles. He notado que este fic suele ser muy melancólico supongo que es el periodo que pasa mi vida y lo que esto esta significando. Han sido semanas terribles, pero creo que todo trata de buscar su curso normal.

* * *

**Désespérément Vôtre.**

**Capítulo V**

**Je t'aime...moi non plus.**

**Nara_Suri.**

_Martes, 19 de febrero de 2013._

La oficina era pequeña y decoración sencilla. Una mesa redonda y dos sillas donde la terapeuta y yo nos mirábamos frente a frente. Umiko Miharu era su nombre, tenía la tez pálida y la cara llena de arrugas, el cabello lacio negro como la noche y los ojos grandes. La sesión había iniciado harían unos 10 minutos y ya me había cuestionado por mi familia e infancia, ahora entrábamos en relaciones sentimentales, eso me tenía tensa.

-. ¿Tienes novio?- me preguntó anotando todo en su libreta.

-. No.-

-. ¿Alguien que te guste quizás...?-

-. Algo hay de eso.- me puse a jugar con el pelo.

-. ¿Quieres contarme?- preguntó.

-. No me apetece en el momento.-

-. Entiendo.- me dijo. -. ¿Has tenido novio alguna vez?-

-. Sí.-

-. ¿Que pasó con él?- preguntó.

-. Nada, terminamos. Ahora somos mejores amigos.- le dije.

-. ¿Como fue su relación?-

-. Pues en términos generales fue bastante bien.- recordé con cariño. -. A Sasuke kun lo conocí cuando iba en el instituto. El iba un grado mas arriba que yo, y nos caímos bien desde el principio, nos presentó un amigo. Fuimos amigos unos 9 meses luego de eso nos hicimos novios.- le comenté. -. Nuestra relación era...para algunos disfuncional puesto que él siempre hacia todo lo que yo quisiese, pero nos iba a bien.-

-. No es una relación disfuncional.- me advirtió. -. Simplemente tu eres una persona dominante y él tiene una personalidad sumisa no tiene nada de enfermo ni disfuncional.- me explicó. -. ¿Ahora cual fue el problema de fondo?- me preguntó.

-. Pues, fuimos novios durante 11 meses pero él se ganó una beca para estudiar en China y así lo hizo, yo por mi parte me vine a Tokio. Pasamos un año a distancia pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar.- la mujer me miraba expectante. -. Ya no era lo mismo, Sasuke kun entró en un periodo algo tedioso en su vida. Sus padres se divorciaron, no le estaba yendo bien en la escuela y sentía mucha presión. No solía tener mucho tiempo para mi, además empece a interesarme por alguien mas. Así decidimos darnos una pausa, terminamos el año pasado en abril.-

-. Es natural que a tu edad las relaciones cambien.- seguía anotando en la libreta. -. Sobretodo si no se veían hace tanto tiempo.- la mujer me inspeccionó con esos ojos enormes. -. ¿La persona que te gusta ahora es la misma que te empezó a interesar mientras estabas de novia?-

-. Sí.-

Después del tercer impacto y de mi eminente rompimiento de relaciones diplomáticas con Naruto la situación estuvo en tensión. El Uzumaki y yo quienes siempre se nos veía muy juntos y risueños ya ni nos miramos haciendo que los chismes volasen como pólvora por los pasillos de la universidad. Hinata cayó en una depresión realmente aguda, adelgazó unos 7 kilos y se le veía demacrada, por mi parte yo estaba realmente preocupada por ella y la creciente amistad entre Saito y Naruto. El lunes siguiente a los sucesos que componen el tercer impacto el profesor de Civil V nos ha dejado los parciales en su oficina.

Yoruichi y yo fuimos a por los de nosotras apoltronandonos en las escaleras casi por dos horas sin rastros de nuestro profesor. Casi a la hora del almuerzo Saito Kinomoto arribó con uno de sus exóticos acompañantes.

-. ¿Les han dado las notas?-

-. Pues no.- le dije. -. Llevamos dos horas aquí y el tío nada que aparece.-

-. Ya...- me dijo él.

Saito se dispuso a esperar como nosotras en compañía de un tío la mar de raro. Yo le había visto quizás un par de veces y sabía que iba la mar de atrasado, supongo que debía ser del semestre original de Sai antes que se cambiase de carrera.

-. Se me hace que como que no va a aparecer.-

-. Tendrá que venir por sus cosas para ir a almorzar.- dijo Yoruichi.

-. Haruno.- me llamó.

-. Dime.- le dije con mala leche.

-. ¿Me harías un favor?- me preguntó.

-. Habla...-dije con sorna. -. Y te agradezco que no me llames por mi apellido sino por mi  
nombre, que me da grima.-

-. Ya...-dijo él como si le hubiese dicho yo un chiste. -. Si se ven con el profesor ¿Verías mi nota y me avisas por BBm?-

-. Vale.- le dije.

-. Gracias Saku...- ¿Es que este tío le encanta joderme? Odio los apodos y diminutivos.

-. De nada.- dije amargada.

Yoruichi y yo esperamos por dos horas infructuosamente hasta que nos dio hambre y decidimos irnos a comer y regresar en la tarde antes de la clase de penal. En vista que tenía casi 4 horas libres me fui a mi departamento a 5 minutos de la universidad a almorzar y a hacer la colada que me esperaba.

-. Me fui el tío nunca llegó.- le escribí en el BBm antes de irme de la universidad.

-. Anda...-

-. Iré en la tarde, así que no te preocupes.-

-. Vale, vale Haruno.- leí cuando ya me en encontraba en casa y almorzaba.

-. Me molesta de sobremanera que me llames por mi apellido, Saito Patricio.-

-. ¿Ahora me cambias el nombre? A ti quien te entiende mujer.-

-. Es manía, suelo decirle así a los tíos.- esperaba intervalos para responder, una siempre debe darse su importancia.

-. Interesante.- me dijo.

-. ¿Que te mola tanto?-

-. Pues que si te pones a verlo, eres una mujer coqueta puesto que tratas a los hombres como estrellas.- Por favor que esto no es cierto.

-. Pues soy lo que sigue después de la antítesis de la coquetería, ademas ¿Estas diciendo que agrego patricio a los nombres masculinos por Bob Esponja?-

-. Ya lo creo.-

-. Estas tocado de la cabeza seriamente.- me atrapé a mi misma con una sonrisa tonta ¿Que demonios?

-. Algo hay de eso Haruno.-

-. Deja de decirme Haruno.-

-. ¿Si no quiero que?-

-. Pues te voy a poner la Bb en la cabeza.-

-. Anda pues adelante.-

-. Psicoanalista de cuarta.-

-. Vale no me recuerdes cuan malo soy.- me mordí el labio.

-. No eres tan malo.- trate de calmar los ánimos.

-. Realmente no soy bueno en nada.-

-. Claro que no, todos somos bueno en algo.-

-. Eso lo dices porque tu siempre eres buena en todo- teníamos ratos hablando, un par de horas. Decidí no contestarle y él respondió enseguida. -. Aunque eres algo difícil de leer.-

-. ¿Porque lo dices?-

-. He visto tus notas.- menuda salida diplomática.

-. Lo hago fatal en penal y comercial.-

-. También lo se porque...- me envió. El corazón se me detuvo mientras leía su mensaje en el metro. -. Emanas brillantes, luz...es difícil explicártelo sin que suene raro, tienes ángel en términos algo hippies un aura bonita-

-. No todo lo que brilla es oro...-le aseveré.

-. No sabes lo que es oscuridad.-

-. Hasta las personas mas luminosas y perfectas ocultan sus tragedias.-

-. Bonita frase.- me mandó con un emoticon idiota. -. Te la robo.- acotó. -. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en suicidio?-

-. Existen mejores formas de hacerse daño.- Esto se estaba poniendo serio.

-. Me gustaría hablar de esto en persona, si te parece.-

-. Cuando quieras.- le dije.

-. Uno de estos días hablemos. Recuérdame que te debo una conversación.- algo dentro de mi empezó a removerse. Sai empezaba a generarme un poco de miedo. -. Ahorita me gustaría seguir conversando pero se me va a acabar la batería del móvil.-

-. Vale.- me mordí el labio.

La conversación que acabábamos de tener me dejo algo intranquila. Por alguna extraña razón Sai acaba de tocar algo dentro de mí, como si hurgara dentro de mi oscuridad. Fue como si viese mas allá. Como si viese a través de la imagen de chica linda, inteligente y perfecta, y le gritase en la cara sus verdades. Siempre he pensado que en mi cabeza viven dos personas y él estaba buscando a la que no suele salir a jugar. Con mi otro yo inestable, frágil, borde. Quería hablarle, quería experimentar esta desnudes de nuevo.

-. Sacaste 5.- le dije para hacerle saber que le había hecho el favor.

-. Anda gracias, pensé que no lo verías.-

-. No me cuesta nada.-

-. ¿Que has sacado tu Haruno?-

-. 4.8- teclee. -. Y no me digas Haruno.-

-. Tíramelo.-

-. ¿Eh?

-. Tíralo.-

-. ¿Que cosa?-

-. Tu móvil- ¡Mierda! ¿Me estaba pidiendo mi numero?

-. ¿Para que?-

-. Dijiste que si volvía a decirte Haruno me ibas a poner el móvil en la cabeza.-

-. Idiota.- y mas idiota yo creyendo que me estaba pidiendo mi número. Él tenía novia y yo no le interesaba.

Realmente no sabía que pasaba conmigo para entonces, pero Sai empezó a verse mas guapo a mis ojos. En parte supongo que se debía a las cosas entre Sasuke y yo se habían enfriado. Sin embargo, no me atrevía a hablarle sin una verdadera excusa. Solía verlo a veces de la mano con su horrenda novia Ino la cara de chacha, sin embargo no podía sentir celos ni nada parecido.

El tiempo seguía pasando y llegó así el día antes del parcial de laboral II. Tenten quien por supuesto estaba perdida y no se enteraba de nada por andar tonta con las tetas de Tsunade se vino a mi casa a estudiar. Sobra decir que nos metimos en el facebook a mirarle las fotos a Kirino la chica que le gustaba y a tratar de maquinar una estúpida excusa para que hablar a Saito.

-. Ten..-la llamé mientras ella miraba las fotos de Kirino concentrada. -. Ten ¿Que le digo?-

-. Que estas perdida y que no sabes que estudiar.-

-. No.- me negué tajante. -. Él sabe que yo no soy tu tonta, además que me tiene en un  
buen concepto académicamente hablando. Sabrá que es excusa.-

-. No se...pregúntale donde conseguir una hoja de cotización.- me dijo.

-. No eso...-

-. Sakura el chiste es hablarle, él es un tonto perdido. Vamos que no se entera de nada-

-. ¿Que le digo?-

-. Joder.- maldijo la castaña. -. Me imagino que él debe estar así igual que tu tirado en la cama jugando con los pies, con la BB en la mano, hinchándole las pelotas a Shikamaru a ver que te pregunta. Háblale y ya.-

-. Mejor no, que vamos es tardisimo.-

-. Quien te entiende a ti.-

Esa noche nos quedamos despiertas hasta las 5 am, jodiendo la vida y viendo animes en vez de estudiar como se debía. Por lo que siendo el parcial a las 6 am, no dormí una mierda y me desayune un café cargado. Mi mal humor usual, estaba al mil por ciento por lo que yo andaba puteando a cualquier mortal que se me acercase. Nos acodamos en las filas y yo trataba de pestañear un poco antes que Tsunade llegase.

-. Sakura...-levanté la vista con cara de mala leche. -. ¿Me...me explicas lo de las incapacidades laborales y como se liquidan?- le corrí la madre mentalmente.

-. Pues vieras que a mi de cosa me combina la ropa el día de hoy, tengo una migraña para morirse y no estoy de humor para explicar una mierda.- él pobre seguía allí parado. -. Así que aquí tienes mi cuaderno donde esta todo debidamente explicadito y es todo tuyo.-

-. Pero es que...yo pues...-

-. Anda agárralo sin pena y deja de hincharme los ovarios.- se lo extendí.

-. Creo que es mejor...- le interrumpí.

-. Agarra el puto cuaderno y deja de joderme, no ando de humor para niñadas.- si, tengo muy mala leche.

-. Vale.- me dijo agachando la mirada tomando el cuaderno. Lo leyó un rato y luego me lo regreso. -. Muchas gracias, espero que te mejores del dolor de cabeza.-

-. Supongo que gracias.- me apoltroné sobre el escritorio.

Recordar aquello me hizo volver a la realidad y verme donde estaba en este momento. Estaba en consulta con mi terapeuta por mis crisis de ansiedad y estrés, además de mis problemas para mostrar afectos. Estos eran los efectos de haberme enamorado como una imbécil de un tío así. Ya llevábamos casi hora y media de consulta, donde habíamos hablando casi una de Sai.

-. Pero dime ¿Que te gusta de tu compañero de clases si me dices que es un inconstante y un inestable? ¿No me dijiste que detestabas la gente así?-

-. No lo sé.- dije con sinceridad.

-. ¿Como te sentiste cuando pasó lo de octubre? Cuando tuvieron esa pelea tan horrenda que me dijiste-

-. Muy mal...- dije sintiendo como se me aguaban los ojos. -. Se que es una tontería pero me dolió mucho, se mezclaron las cosas: lo personal y lo académico. Le dije de todo...- confesé. -. Lo borré de Whatsapp, le dije que no me hablase en lo que le quedaba de vida..-

-. ¿Y él que te dijo?-

-. Nada, que yo tenía la razón y que él la había cagado.- tenía ganas de llorar. -. Me pidió disculpas pero luego no se atrevía a hablarme, solo buscaba reivindicación mirándome.-

-. Me parece que no eres tu la única que necesita venir aquí.- dijo ella. -. Ese chico por lo que cuentas tiene un trauma en la infancia.- ¿Trauma en la infancia? -. Tanto tu como él, tiene 5 años mentales. Se tratan como los niños de la escuela que se pegan y se muerden porque se gustan. Puedo asegurarte que él siente algo por ti.- la miré confundida. Después de yo andar como una tonta un año preguntándome si yo le gustaba esta señora me lo dicho en hora y media. Ironías de la vida. -. Por ahora dejaremos la sesión aquí, me gustaría seguirnos viendo los martes a esta misma hora. En particular me gustaría que la otra sesión hablásemos de tu infancia hay algo allí que te hace ser así.-

-. Yo... no siento que tenga 5 años mentales, digo pienso como un adulto.-

-. La madurez no se mide en las cosas que uno hace.- me explicó. -. Tu quizás vienes a la universidad, eres mas inteligente que la media, tengas temas de adultos para hablar, hayas tenido relaciones sentimentales y hayas dormido con un par de chicos. Pero sentimentalmente hablando eres una niña pequeña.-

-. Entiendo.-

-. ¿Aparto la cita, entonces?-

-. Sí.-

-. ¿Estas mas tranquila?-

-. Me siento mas ligera...necesitaba compartirlo con alguien.-

-. Veras como te vas a sentir mejor con el tiempo.-

-. Muchas gracias.-

-. Estamos para servirte.-

Tomé mis cosas y salí de la salita rumbo a la biblioteca a matar el tiempo estudiando para mi parcial de Procedimientos Especiales, mientras caminaba le mandé un mensaje a Yuko para quedar para almorzar en la cafetería en cuanto ella saliese de su clase de Derecho Administrativo. Un sentimiento de paz embargo mi pecho y una lagrima bajo renuente por mi mejilla. Al parecer la terapia no era tan mala.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3

**Twitter**: _**Hmesschic**_ y de paso puede pasarse por mi nuevo blog.


End file.
